Stuff of Fairytales
by thephangirlinghoneybear
Summary: When petty officers are viciously murdered and left on display in the most peculiar ways the team know they only have a limited amount of time to catch the killer before he strikes again. End of season 10/beginning of 11 didn't happen so Ziva is still a part of the team. (Established TIVA but not a major part of the story.)


**A/N This will be a multi-chapter fic but nothing ridiculous. Please note I am British and will use American language but words will be spelt the British way (ie with u's). Please leave a review if you have any (constructive) criticisms or ideas for the fic.**

* * *

He was hoping to get off early the day before and his wish had come true. He had gone home and spent the night in with his girlfriend and a movie. A normal night in the DiNozzo household.

That was until 0:45 the next morning.

"Dead petty officer at Rock Creek National Park" Gibbs' voice comes loud and clear through his cell.

"Yeah boss" Tony mumbles

"DiNozzo"

"Umfgh"

"DINOZZO!"

"I'm up boss"

"You have half an hour. Bring David." Gibbs says and hangs up.

"We got a case sweet cheeks" he whispers and pecks her on the cheek. She mumbles and turns to exit the bed and get dressed.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene 50 minutes later pumped full of coffee, tea and pastries bought from the drive through on the way to the scene. When they exited the car McGee came running up towards them.

"Hope you've not got any plans for tonight. It's going to be a long one" he says handing Tony the camera and Ziva the notepad and walking away becoming for them to follow him into the woods. "Petty officer Diane Morrissey USMC. Park rangers found the body late last night. They called the cops and, once her identity was discovered, they called Gibbs" McGee says ducking under the yellow tape surrounding the clearing.

A normally tranquil spot had been turned into a presentation. A killer showing off their skill. The body was dressed head to toe in a ballgown. A dark blue fitted top adorning a flowing yellow skirt. Her hands were resting on her stomach. In them a bright red apple with a single bite taken out of the flesh. She was beautiful. Pale skin, bright red lips and her hair; flowing long past her shoulders and affixed with a red headband. She looked asleep. The touch of frost dusted over the surrounding ground and over the body made the scene seem almost magical. This killer was definitely trying to make a statement.

"Oh my you were beautiful" Ducky whispers towards the body "anyone who wanted to kill you was an imbecile my dear. But don't worry we will find out who did this to you"

"Cause of death Ducky?" Gibbs asks

"Well Jethro. Straight to the point as usual. You know this reminds me of a story my moth-"

"Duck?"

"Ah yes. Sorry Jethro. At the moment I see no puncture wounds, no stab wounds. She is practically perfect"

"Time of death?"

"I cannot be specific without knowing the cause of death but if I had to give an estimate I would say about 6 hours ago"

"She was not killed here" Ziva states "no blood pooling and of course the obvious state that the body is in. She has been moved to be in this position at least"

"David, DiNozzo talk to the rangers that found the body. Maybe they saw something"

"On it boss" they say as they retreat to try and find the ranger.

* * *

"Agents David and DiNozzo from NCIS right?"

"Yes. You're the ranger that found the body?"

"Yeah that's me. And my partner. Hey Morales! The cops want to talk to us!" He shouts to his partner who quickly comes running over "I'm Ranger Harris and this is Deputy Morales"

"How did you first happen upon the body?"

"Well we were on our early morning patrol. There's lots'a campers round these parts and we always check on 'em in the winter"

"Why?"

"Well to make sure they've not caught the pneumonia. It gets awful cold out here at night. We always carry a little somethin' somethin' around with us if you get what I'm going at.."

"I do not" Ziva replies looking up from her notepad

"A little whiskey. Somethin' to warm em up ma'm. God knows we needed a swig when we found that poor woman. She's a marine you say?"

"Yes. A petty officer"

"A great shame. A great loss. Anymore questions ma'm? Not to seem rude ma'm but my patrol finished half an hour ago and my wife will be wondering where I am."

"Yeah" Morales adds, the first thing he's said since he was called over.

"That's it at the moment Rangers yes that is it. Don't leave town though" Tony says and hands over his card "call me if you think of anything else"

"Sure sir. Ma'm" he tips his hat and walks towards his jeep followed by Morales.

"Well wasn't that dang diddly informative ma'm?" Tony laughs tipping his cap towards Ziva and promptly earning a light hit on the stomach.

"Do not call me ma'm" she laughs "we got nothing Gibbs" she tells the older man as he walks towards them.

"Neither do we. Let's retreat back to base" Gibbs says and promptly wanders off "I'm going for coffee"

"I am driving" Ziva says and snatches the keys

"I'm dead" Tony says and follows behind. He needed more sleep for this.

**A/N should I continue?**


End file.
